


Good Boys Get Fucked

by quellthefire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bratty Peter, Cum slut Peter, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is a pain slut, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Starker, dubcon that turns into active consent, they love each other i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: This isn’t how Peter envisioned spending today.Not when there’s a cock he could be sucking.———Peter is a whiny brat and Tony gives him what he’s asking for, and then some.





	Good Boys Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Super long warning: 
> 
> This is Starker. I want to be clear about that. Please read the tags. 
> 
> I get that this might not be something you’re into. I get that this is a controversial ship that people get very upset about. 
> 
> I spent a lot of time debating if I’d ever write this ship because I know it’s something that makes a lot of people upset and uncomfortable, and I totally get why. 
> 
> But my brain is filthy and I can’t help but find this ship super hot, so if you’re not into it, please don’t leave mean comments.
> 
> ———
> 
> This started as a convo with a friend about personal fantasies and I realized that pretty much all of mine don’t actually include me, but are about fictional characters. 
> 
> I started writing this as a quick summary of a fantasy scene I found hot, and inevitably ended up writing half a fic, because that’s how my brain works. So I reworked the beginning and ended up with this depravity. Have fun reading!

Peter wants attention. 

Correction, Peter needs attention because he’s bored, and Ned’s busy and he wants to be doing literally anything other than spinning in this chair while Tony mutters to himself about his newest schematics. 

Tony’s been at it for hours and shows no sign of stopping. 

Occasionally he’ll lean over to smack Peter’s ass playfully or pop the lollipop out of Peter’s mouth to suck on it before returning it to its rightful owner. 

But this isn’t how Peter envisioned spending today. 

Not when there’s a cock he could be sucking. 

He whines as much to Tony, who sighs, not even looking up from his papers and tells him to text Ned or play one of his video games. 

“Ned’s busy today, and I’m tired of all my games. I wanna play with you!” He knows he’s being bratty. Knows he shouldn’t be so whiny and demanding, but he can’t help it. Not when Tony’s right there in front of him, rudely not fucking him. 

He’s lounging in an old MIT shirt of Tony’s, one that hangs lazily off his slender frame. He’s not wearing anything under it, not that Tony has seemed to notice. 

But that gives him an idea. 

Tony is still muttering about calculations, lost in his work, and Peter quietly gets out of the chair, sinking onto his knees and crawling under the desk. 

Tony doesn’t seem to notice as he shuffles back through old papers, trying to find an earlier design. 

Peter positions himself on his knees in front of Tony’s cock. He can see the faintest outline of it, and he raises a hand to palm at it, eager to feel what he’s been waiting for all day. 

“Babe, no, you need to let me finish this,” Tony sounds distracted, maybe even a little annoyed. 

He ignores Tony’s words and carefully unzips him, pulling his cock out. The older man is already half-hard and still growing. 

He mouths at Tony’s cock and there’s an unmistakable moan of pleasure from above. His kitten licks turn wet and messy, he wants to make this count. 

Peter opens his mouth wider, taking Tony deeper and deeper until he’s swallowing him fully, relaxing his throat like Tony taught him how to do. 

Rough hands start carding through his hair as he makes a mess of himself. He knows Tony likes it when he gets sloppy, spit and precome dripping down his chin, and he’s pulling out all the little tricks he knows to make Tony lose his mind. 

“Peter,” Tony says firmly, stiffening even as Peter tries to fuck him deeper into his mouth. “Not now baby.” 

Peter ignores and keeps going, desperate for what he’s been begging for all day. He wants to taste it as Tony comes, wants to swallow him and lick him clean like he likes. 

But Tony’s pulling back, disengaging from the blowjob, and Peter feels a pang of guilt before Tony grasps onto his shirt collar, hauling him out from under the desk.

He gives a surprised yelp, and then Tony is shoving him face first onto the desk, ass up in the air uncovered and he’s suddenly very cold and exposed. 

“I told you to let me work, baby boy.” Tony’s voice is hard and focused and sexier than Peter’s ever heard it before. “Usually you’re so good for me, but you just couldn’t help it today, huh? You needed my cock so badly?”

Peter groans, nodding frantically in response, and raises his ass, knowing Tony loves how he looks at this angle. 

“Well good boys get fucked and bad boys get spanked. You wanna take a bet on which one you’re being right now?”

Before Peter can offer a response, Tony’s hand comes down hard on his exposed cheek, the sharp sting searing through him as he bites back a shout. Tony makes quick work of spanking him, hard and brutal and he wants to cry from how much it hurts. 

He knows he’s already bruising. His ass must be bright red with purple marks blooming at this point. It’s mortifying and awful and for some reason he loves it. 

The initial shock of the impact gives way to a rush of adrenaline and it’s starting to feel really good. Each slap a sharp combination of sting followed by numbness. He’s sure he looks like a mess, but he can’t help but moan from how filthy this is, him getting turned on from Tony’s punishment. 

“You like that huh? Like when I hurt you? When I punish you for being a greedy little cum slut?”

Peter whines in return, mind too full of sensation to form words. 

“And what about if I just start fucking you? What then, baby boy? You gonna take it like a good slut?”

His mind is racing. Surely Tony wouldn’t? He was always so careful about warming him up. Frankly it sometimes annoyed Peter how slow he took prepping him to be fucked. He was delicate with Peter. Treated him like something breakable. 

But right now Tony is aligning his cock with Peter’s ass, coating himself with a layer of spit and then thrusting into Peter. 

Fuck fuck fuck!

It hurts. 

It’s tight and hot and too much friction. Whatever tears Peter had been holding back are let loose the moment Tony shoves his cock into Peter. He chokes back a sob as Tony draws back, then pounds deeper into him.

It hurts so bad, but he wants Tony even more than it hurts. The friction is almost too much, but he’s getting high off the pain and it starts feeling so good. Better than it’s ever been.

He’s panting and making all manner of embarrassing noises, but he can’t help it. Can’t stop the needy moans from escaping. 

“If you’re gonna beg for my cock, then I’m gonna give it to you,” Tony says in between brutal pumps. “You’re gonna take it, yeah? Gonna be good for me?” He leans down to kiss Peter’s shoulder and it’s so sweet it makes him want to cry all over again. 

“Yes,” he stutters out, “Yes, yes, yes. Please don’t stop. Please, please, Tony.”

Tony is fucking into him hard and fast and he wants more, needs it to hurt more because it feels so goddamn good.

The older man reaches around to start playing with his aching cock. It’s dripping precome all over the papers, and Tony smears it everywhere. 

It’s messy and wet and filthy and Peter loves it, loves that Tony is finally giving him what he wants. 

He comes so quickly, coating Tony’s work and smudging the ink on the papers. 

And then he’s lying up against his cooling mess, but Tony keeps fucking him at a brutal pace, and when Tony comes, he can feel how hard he’s gripping Peter’s hips. He’s definitely going to have bruises for days.

They lay there, panting and sweaty and so deliriously out of it from how hard they both came. 

————

The next time Peter wants Tony’s attention, he knows just what to do to make Tony fuck him ruthlessly, delighting in how easy it is to get what he wants now that he knows what buttons to push. 

Tony knows Peter is playing him, doing all the right things to get under Tony’s skin, he half hates how manipulative his boy can be, but fuck it if he isn’t the most gorgeous sight Tony’s ever seen as he unravels him, spanks and bruises him. 

Peter’s so pretty when he cries, and Tony loves knowing that Peter wants this just as much as he does, goes out of his way to give Tony reasons to punish him. 

He knows this is just Peter’s new way of getting what he wants, but Tony’s more than happy to give his boy the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Deciding to post this was a whole experience, and I ultimately decided that it was worth the risk of upsetting some people, because I’m getting tired of having to hide that I like this ship, and I really wanted to share this. 
> 
> Xoxo, quell.


End file.
